


Hunter X Division

by webhead3019



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: A Chimera Ant fanfic as told through through Yunju’s division POV. Think of it as a retelling and reimagining of Episodes 79-82 made entirely from the bad guy’s side of things. There is much more exposition here than the source material as this focus on its supporting characters.





	Hunter X Division

“The country NGL is a unique place led by an eco-group that’s totally against any kind of technology! No metal, synthetic material or modern tools are allowed, and death is considered “nature’s will”. But a secret and powerful drug cartel operates within the country, and when the queen of a colony of huge insects, eat the cartel thugs, her offspring begin to exhibit unnatural signs of aggression!”

The NGL is said to house the largest gross insect population. The NGL is unofficially known for Magical Beasts, specifically a Quarantine Level 1 species known as Chimera Ants. What makes these creatures so unique is their ability to grow exponentially to humanoid sizes and adapt distinguishable traits through species-wide consumption. The NGL is cut off from the rest of the world and now faces an existential crisis. The den of these monsters is located at the heart of the NGL.

The Chimera Ants are divided up and placed into squads, each led by a powerful hand-picked squadron leader. As the Chimera Ant Queen’s reign extends, so too does the divide amongst her soldiers. The more rebellious ones pursue individual pleasures that so often come at the expense of human casualty and unnecessary subjugation. Perhaps it is the curse of all children to stray from their mothers upon assuming an identity. Chimera Ants are becoming more dangerous and unpredictable as insubordinates favor hedonism over loyalty to the throne.

One insubordinate is particularly unmatched in sheer cruelty. That insubordinate is none other than a serpentine centaur known as Yunju. Only 2 other Chimera Ants remain without leader. Their names are quite simply Mosquito and Centipede, names after their respective bug counterparts. Both Chimera Ants are comparably unpredictable and psychotic to Yunju. If banded together in Yunju’s ideals, these three rogues can potentially become the most dangerous team in the world.


End file.
